Invizable vs. Wyldstyle vs. Jek-14 vs. AntiMatter
Amset-Ra: Welcome to our first-ever Round 3 match! Invizable, Wyldstyle, hope you're not too rusty. Invizable: Nah, we're good. Commandosaur: Boy, that training was gruesome… Invizable: Now you know what we go through. Ready to fight some bad guys? Commandosaur: You bet! Wyldstyle: HEY! I'm not a bad guy! Show some respect! Dr. Inferno *sip* Wow, Chase McCain is right. LEGO City boasts the tastiest coffee ever. Now, let's get down to business, shall we? In the Red Corner is the invisible Invizable! Invizable: Haha, you can't hit what you can't see! Jek-14: I'm not worried. I happen to inherit Jango's targeting rangefinder. Dr. Inferno: In the Green Corner is the aforementioned girl with flair (and flares), Wyldstyle! Wyldstyle: I'm doing this for Emmet, guys. Watch it. Mr. Inferno: In the Green Corner is the no longer Sith clone, Jek-14! Terabyte, what did you do to my name? Terabyte: Eh… nothing. Professor Inferno: Hmph. In the Blue Corner is the master of portals and villains alike, AntiMatter! Alien Fans: BOOOOOOOOOO! AntiMatter: YOU FOOLS… ROOT FOR ME, OR ELSE… Judge Inferno: AND also in the Red Corner is our first-ever fighting User, Commandosaur! Commandosaur: I will avenge Alien by utterly destroying AntiMatter and throwing his pieces into his own portal. Alien Fans: YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH! Surtatb2007: That's it, Commandosaur! Axel: I believe Wyldstyle will be eliminated first, then Invizable, then Jek-14. Commandosaur: Jurassic Hyperbeam! BZZZZZZZNNNNNNN… ROOOOAAARRRR! Sizzle… Jek-14: Wow. Wyldstyle: Nice aftersound. Invizable: Impressive. AntiMatter: BUT NOT ENOUGH TO TAKE ME DOWN. Captain Inferno: Ogel? Ogel: Not now. I'm watching The LEGO Movie for the 36th time in a row. Lord Inferno: Fight! DING DING DING! Invizable: Bye-bye! Vorp! Wyldstyle: WyldLazors! Commandosaur: Jurassic Hyperbeam! ZITZITZITZITZITZITZIT BZZZZZNNNNNNNNN… ROOOOAAAARRRR! Wyldstyle: Yaziziziziziziz! Admiral Inferno: Wyldstyle fired many tiny beams at Commandosaur, but he fired a big green beam and fried Wyldstyle! This name thing is starting to get annoying… Terabyte: But you're an admiral! Detective Inferno: Not anymore. Invizable: Bouncing Safe! BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE… CRUNCH! Wyldstyle: Gah! Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK… Mayor Inferno: Uh… it's a catapult. KA-CHUNK! BING BING BING BING BING BING BING DOODEEDOO! Wyldstyle: High score! Governor Inferno: The safe has careened around the arena! Jek-14: Force Lightning! AntiMatter: A FUTILE MOVE, CLONE. DEFLECTOR PORTALS. Wyldstyle: Yaziziziziziziz! Ogel: Uh… I think Wyldstyle is out… Axel: As predicted! AntiMatter: LET'S END THIS. MEGAPORTAL. Commandosaur: No! AntiMatter: YESSSSS… Invizable: Bouncing Safe! BOUNCE, BOUNCE, BOUNCE CLOG! AntiMatter: NO… THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE… KA-BOOOOOM! Commandsaur: Thanks, Invizable! President Inferno: Invizable threw a safe into AntiMatter's giant portal, causing it to explode. It appears AntiMatter is down! Alien Fans: YYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Jek-14: Deconstruct! Invizable: Nope, sorry! ZARK! Shatter! Invizable: You can't deconstruct lasers! Jek-14: Oh yes I can. Force Shove! Commandosaur: NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo… Invizable: NO! Did you know that I am also the Elemental Master of Light''ning''? Jek-14: Uh… no? ZAP! Jek-14: Yaziziziziziz! Emperor Inferno: Wow! After Jek threw Commandosaur out of the arena, Invizable somehow zapped Jek! Invizable's the winner! He's going to the finals! Amset-Ra: If Commandosaur had a record, this would count as a win, since Invizable won. Speaking of Commandosaur, are you all right? Commandosaur: I'm fine, thanks. King Inferno: Can I have my name back, please? Terabyte: Sure. Dr. Inferno: Thanks! Terabyte: Although I did change someone else's name, too. Amset-Ra: Whose? Prince Hotep: Please! End the transmission before this gets embarrassing! See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Invizable vs. Wyldstyle vs. Jek-14 vs. AntiMatter? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 3 Battles